


Luca's Backstory: Human Rogue

by creativesunshine



Series: DND Backstories [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativesunshine/pseuds/creativesunshine





	Luca's Backstory: Human Rogue

Name: Luca Hakurei 

Age: 24 years

Race/Class: Human Rogue (Assassin)

Physical Appearance: 5’10”, pale skin with a ton of freckles, one brown eye one blue, short black hair, athletic build, dark clothing with green ornaments, accent 

Luca comes from a family of assassins who are the head of a powerful guild in the northern mountains. She has five siblings: two older brothers, an older sister, and two younger twin brothers. Both of her parents are alive and run the assassins guild and are respected and feared by those who know of them. By the time she was twelve, Luca was already involved in “the family business”, learning the trade and honing her skills as an assassin. When she turned sixteen her parents felt she had a quick analytical mind and delegated her a team of assassins for her to oversee: she could take jobs as she pleased. Most of the jobs the guild received were from rich nobleman or guild artisans who could afford to pay to have their enemies taken out with very little fuss. In seven years, her team was responsible for the deaths of 27 people. 

5 months ago, Luca was given an assignment from her parents to murder an important army official and his family. This would be the first assignment she would accompany her team in person. She and her team infiltrated the house no problem, but as they reached the family, something in Luca snapped. The army official was murdered by her team, but Luca smuggled his wife, his young daughter and infant son out a window and away to safety. Realizing Luca had betrayed them, the team tracked her down. She fled from the family after hiding them, leading the pursuers away into the woods, but was caught shortly after. Nearly dead, she got away within an inch of her life and collapsed within a fallen log, hidden from her enemies. The assassins reported to the Hakurei Family that Luca had died, but they had not been able to retrieve her body. A day or so later, the eleven-year-old daughter of the murdered army official found Luca and brought her to the mother. The widow nursed Luca back to health over the next couple of weeks, but as soon as she was able to, Luca fled. She travelled south, as far away from the Hakurei Keep as she could. 


End file.
